


Mountains Sunk Below the Sea (Fanmix)

by Camellie



Category: Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellie/pseuds/Camellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the fic "<i>Mountains Sunk Below the Sea</i>" for Pinto Big Bang 2014.</p><p><b>Fic summary:</b> Zachary Quinto died on a Tuesday. At 9:34 pm in Los Angeles, California. Following a fatal accident, Zach becomes a Sandman. He is one of millions of dead who tend to human dreams as they sleep. He creates elaborate worlds for his dreamer, Chris, full of memories and hopes and wishes, desperately clinging to the man he was forced to leave behind, somehow hoping that Chris might someday realize that Zach never wished to leave him. Somehow hoping that the two of them will be brought back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains Sunk Below the Sea (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> **Fic by x_carnivale_x:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2582447)  
>   
> 
> Note: Of course, there will be spoilers for the fic in this post.

****

# **Mountains Sunk Below the Sea

# 

**

  
[](http://imgur.com/XxZEbkQ)  


 

This fanmix is divided into three main parts to capture the major developments Zach and Chris go through It's about death and loss, but also about hope and undying love. I hope this mix does justice to the story behind it. If you haven't read it yet, go do it now, and be sure to check out kanarek13's art, too. Enjoy! :)

****

## Side A:

_**Side A** is from Zach's POV. The first part describes his accident, leaving life, mourning his own death and the lost possibilities._

****1\. Clock Tick by Abel Korzeniowski  
2\. Drift by Emily Osment  
3\. Between Worlds by Amy Lee  
4\. I'm in Here by Sia  
5\. To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra  
6\. Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park

_Zach sees Chris for the first time after his death. Seeing the impact it has on Chris, Zach wants to give him solace. Later, Zach realizes that thinking of Chris_ (Wings) _is the key to his dream-making_ (Dreamsand Miracles) _. He creates dreams to comfort him._

7\. Sail On by Stanfour  
8\. Don't Be Scared by Hannah Fury  
9\. Wings by Catriona Gray  
10\. Dreamsand Miracles by Alexandre Desplat  
11\. Sleep by Poets of the Fall

_Zach slowly adapts to his new state of being. He, too, finds comfort in his connection to Chris, even though it's bittersweet._

12\. Walkin' After Midnight by Patsy Cline  
13\. Night Air by Jamie Woon  
14\. Let's Go Away by Anna Faroe  
15\. Every Night by Imagine Dragons

****

## Side B:

_**Side B** describes Chris' POV. He is devastated by Zach's death.  
Zach is on his mind all the time and his loss torments him at night._

****1\. And The World Was Gone by Snow Ghosts  
2\. The Bells by Lea Michele  
3\. Drug Nightmare by Kärtsy Hatakka & Kimmo Kajasto  
4\. Night After Night by The Rasmus  
5\. Sleeping Alone by Lykke Li  
6\. Dying Inside by Gary Barlow  
7\. All I Want by Kodaline

_Chris starts to feel Zach's presence. Doubt eventually turns into  
certainty. Chris doesn't want his dreams to end._

8\. Warm Whispers by Missy Higgins  
9\. Your Ghost by Greg Laswell  
10\. Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars  
11\. Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes  
12\. I Feel You by Depeche Mode  
13\. Best Day Of My Life by American Authors  
14\. Blue Moon by Billie Holiday

****

## Side C:

_This part is from both, Zach's and Chris' POV. Despite the odds, they are reunited, and their love will never die._

****1\. Meet Me Halfway (Acoustic Cover) by Siren Gene  
2\. Best Shot by Birdy  
3\. Never Tear Us Apart by Beck  
4\. Undying Love by Two Steps From Hell  
5\. All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran  
6\. Where I Sleep by Emeli Sandé

## Bonus:

  
Play Crack the Sky by DaangMel  
For Everything A Reason by Carina Round  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
